The Weak Ones Die
The Weak Ones Die is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventy-fourth and penultimate case in Explore the World and the one hundred and eighty-eighth overall. It takes place in Antarctica appearing as the fourth case in the region. Plot After the team regrouped to discuss findings in the breakroom, the team heard a loud explosion from inside the plane as the lights cut off, the plane soon starting to descend from the sky. Then, after a tremendous crash, Bradley awoke and soon checked on Takagi, with Riya doing the same for Anthony. The team then came around and bandaged up their wounds as much as possible, with Raphael going to set up a makeshift medical wing in the wreckage. Connor then told the pair to go outside and asses the damage while he looked for Tristan. There, outside the plane, they found the body of HAZMAT specialist Ilona Halonen, her upper body frozen. After setting up makeshift labs and securing every prisoner aboard the plane except José Gutiérrez, who was unaccounted for, the pair started investigating. The pair first questioned pilot Malcolm Fletcher, medic Raphael Thornton, and Connor's boyfriend, recovering bodyguard Tristan Wilson. Then, Takagi insisted that while searching the plane, she'd found evidence that the explosion originated from a severely injured Suniva Laghari's prison cell. With this information, the pair quickly confronted Suniva in the medical wing, where she clutched her bandaged head and told them to leave. When they persisted, Suniva confessed that she let herself get caught so she could sneak an explosive inside, then blowing it up from her cell. Suniva then insisted that Aida's vision was the right one, and that everything she was doing was for a better world. They also discovered that Ilona and Sebastian del Prado fought outside the plane, and that student Faye Bordeaux was in the area of the crash at the time. Ilona was also discovered to have been flirting with Malcolm, unknowingly making Raphael jealous. Then, Penelope started insisting that Oscar was missing. A panicked Penelope then pleaded with them to look for him, before rushing off to go find him. Bradley and the player then started searching for Oscar and further clues, where they found evidence that Ilona was formerly Faye's teacher who nearly had her expelled following bad behaviour. Finally, the killer was exposed as Aries of the Zodiac, Sebastian del Prado. Sebastian, upon confrontation, sat quietly in his makeshift holding cell and refused to talk. Eventually, Sebastian started to crack and smile, laughter then emanating from the cold confides of his tight cell. He then told them it was so pointless to lie and confessed that he froze Ilona’s blood as it flowed through her body, telling them that Ilona deserved the freezing pain of death. He then started to admit that he wanted an empire of mindless drones brought upon by Drug Ares, and not to save the world. He insisted he was a conqueror and that the world should have bowed at his feet, and his feet alone, as it was his birth right, and that he was using both Lawrence and Aida as a stepping stone to get to that power. He revealed his plan to help Lawrence kill Aida so they could take over, then he’d slaughter the other members of the Zodiac where they stood, accessing the arsenal of bioweapons stored in capsules around the world. After spreading the bioweapon through New York, he’d threaten the world leaders into submission, giving them safety in exchange for power. He told them how, after the plane crashed, it was his plan to sneak away and kill Aida to finish his true plan but was stopped by Ilona. Armed with a nitrogen gun stolen from the armoury, he aimed at Ilona’s heart and started to freeze her but ran out of time and had to hide. Sebastian then started mocking Bradley over Anastasia, insisting that Anastasia was nothing but a gentle flower who couldn’t handle the real world. Then, in a fit of rage, Bradley punched Sebastian and told him that Anastasia was a person Sebastian could only dream to be like, then leaving him to face his crimes later. As the pair walked away from the cell, they heard screaming from underneath a pile of rubble. The pair soon rushed to clear the rubble and eventually, with the rest of the team helping, they were able to help the person, revealed to be Oscar, escape. Penelope then rushed forwards and hugged her son, before taking him for a check-up with Raphael. Oscar, later, confessed that he went to confront Suniva following her kidnapping him in South Asia. When he arrived, he spotted her planting the bomb and was trapped under the rubble. He also confessed that Suniva had a map on her possession at the time, prompting the pair to head back to the cell and clear further rubble, finding the map. Due to the writing being in Arabic, Imran analysed the map and confirmed the handwriting belonged to his father, Amir, and that the map was of the Zodiac’s base of operations. Imran then said he’d try to find clues to the base’s location. Later, as the team worked hard to find the Zodiac’s base of operations, Anya entered the break room and told the team that Aida had sent them a tape. There, Aida stood, side by side with Irving and Julie, with Jose tied to a chair. Aida, with an unmarked syringe, then stepped forward and told that Jose deserved to die for working with Lawrence and insisted they take Jose’s fate as an example of the new, glorious, world order. Aida then stabbed Jose in the neck and let the bioweapon infect his body, the murderous Libra then started to convulse and scream. As the team watched on in horror, Jose’s body was eaten away and he slumped in the chair, left as nothing but a lifeless husk, before the tape ended abruptly. The team then reeled from the event, before Riya, with a newfound sense of determination, begged Connor to give her one last chance with Suniva. In the medical wing, Riya sat by Suniva’s bedside and told her mother to look at her. Riya then pleaded with her mother to see the damage her mission with Aida had caused, how it had destroyed everything they had. Riya soon begged her mother to put things right and tell them the location of the Zodiac’s base, but Suniva slowly shook her head and told Riya that “everything was for the right reasons”. Riya continued saying that they were wrong, that humanity was good and would always find a way. Eventually, a weakened Suniva reluctantly told them the base was known as the Vanishing Point, and slowly revealed the coordinates. Riya then thanked her mother before leaving, soon hugging Anthony. One hour later, the team started to prepare to head to the Vanishing Point to end Aida’s plans once and for all. After a while of debate, the player, Penelope, Spencer, and Nia agreed to stay behind to help look after things on the plane. Connor then told Riya and Takagi that they too needed to stay behind to stabilise communication with the rest of the world so they could leave Antarctica. Takagi initially refused and went to Bradley, vowing to stay by his side no matter the danger. Bradley then hugged her and promised he would return before she could even finish saying goodbye. After the pairs tearfully separated, the first group headed off to the Vanishing Point to end the Zodiac. Hours later, with no word from the group, Takagi was able to fix communications. What remained of the team then saw the news which shook them to the core; a bioweapon outbreak in the coastal town of Easthaven, that happened only one hour ago. Believing Easthaven’s decimation was only the beginning, the group assumed that the others had fallen. Riya then addressed the rest of the group and told them that they were the only thing standing in the way of destruction. She told them that it was likely a suicide mission but that they owed it to the world to try, to go forth and fight one last battle, to complete the purpose of the GPA from the very beginning. With all said and done, the team vowed to have one last ride and set out to the Vanishing Point, knowing their lives would change forever… Summary Victim *'Ilona Halonen' (found with the upper half of her body frozen) Murder Weapon *'Nitrogen Gun' Killer *'Sebastian del Prado' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Jack London. *The suspect takes travel sickness pills. *The suspect eats spam. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Jack London. *The suspect takes travel sickness pills. *The suspect eats spam. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Jack London. *The suspect takes travel sickness pills. *The suspect eats spam. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has bandages. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Jack London. *The suspect takes travel sickness pills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has bandages. *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Jack London. *The suspect takes travel sickness pills. *The suspect eats spam. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has bandages. *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Jack London. *The suspect takes travel sickness pills. *The suspect eats spam. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has bandages. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads Jack London. *The killer takes travel sickness pills. *The killer eats spam. *The killer has bandages. *The killer has a burn. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Plane Wreckage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wreckage, Footprints) *Examine Wreckage. (Result: Pilot's Photo; New Suspect: Malcolm Fletcher) *Check on Malcolm following the crash. *Examine Footprints. (Result: Trail; New Crime Scene: Blood Falls) *Investigate Blood Falls. (Clues: First Aid Kit, Torn Parachute, Broken Machine) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Bandages) *Examine Bandages. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Raphael Thornton) *Ask Raphael about Ilona's murder. *Examine Torn Parachute. (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Tristan Wilson) *Rush Tristan back to the plane. *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Nitrogen Gun) *Analyze Nitrogen Gun. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes travel sickness pills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Jack London) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Suniva about planting the bomb. (Attribute: Suniva reads Jack London) *Investigate Destroyed Cell. (Clues: Silver Object, Torn Jacket, Blasted Book) *Examine Silver Object. (Result: Scorpion Pocket Watch) *Analyze Scorpion Pocket Watch. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sebastian del Prado) *Confront Sebastian about his pocket watch. (Attribute: Sebastian reads Jack London) *Examine Torn Jacket. (Result: Hiking Jacket; New Suspect: Faye Bordeaux) *Confront Faye about her hiking jacket. (Attribute: Faye takes travel sickness pills) *Examine Blasted Book. (Result: Jack London Book) *Analyze Jack London Book. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spam, Tristan reads Jack London; New Crime Scene: Red Running Water) *Investigate Red Running Water. (Clues: Romantic Note, Tristan's Satchel) *Examine Romantic Note. (Result: Vandalism) *Confront Raphael about destroying the note. (Attribute: Raphael reads Jack London, takes travel sickness pills, and eats spam) *Confront Malcolm about his and the victim's flirtations. (Attribute: Malcolm reads Jack London, takes travel sickness pills, and eats spam) *Examine Tristan's Satchel. (Result: Document about Ilona) *See Tristan about not trusting Ilona. (Attribute: Tristan reads Jack London, takes travel sickness pills, and eats spam) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bent Bars. (Clues: School Book, Faded Parchment) *Examine School Book. (Result: Childish Drawing) *Speak to Faye about her drawing. (Attribute: Faye reads Jack London and eats spam) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Hit Order) *Analyze Hit Order. (08:00:00) *Confront Sebastian about his order to assassinate Ilona. (Attribute: Sebastian takes travel sickness pills and eats spam) *Confront Suniva about making the order. (Attribute: Suniva takes travel sickness pills) *Investigate Fallen Wing. (Clues: Black Box, Broken Helmet) *Examine Black Box. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has bandages) *Examine Broken Helmet. (Result: HAZMAT Helmet) *Analyze HAZMAT Helmet. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Prepare for War (4/5). (No stars) Prepare for War (4/5) *Rescue Oscar from the rubble. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Destroyed Cell. (Clue: Rubble) *Examine Blasted Map. (Result: Arabic Text) *Analyze Arabic Text. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Imran Haddid) *Have Imran translate the text. (New Quasi-Suspect: Anya Rusanova) *See what’s worrying Anya. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Blood Falls. (Clue: Tape) *Examine Tape. (Result: Aida’s Tape) *Analyze Aida’s Tape. (09:00:00) *Go with Riya to reason with Suniva. (New Quasi-Suspect: Riya Laghari) *Listen to Riya’s speech. (Reward: Armoured Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Antarctica (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases